The One
by Julzi
Summary: What happens when your heart belongs to your best friend but you can't be with him? Than when someone else comes along you settle with him? May not be exactly what you expect.  Sheamus, Orton, DiBiase, Rhodes
1. Chapter 1

**The One**

Chapter 1

He started following me on twitter a few months after he had been on there. I talked to him all the time and sometimes I was even left wondering why he replied to me all the time. Really, I know I shouldn't complain most people would love to have a WWE wrestler following them and talking to them on a daily basis. We talked a lot about food and I realized that the time was coming up for WWE to be in my neck of the woods again so I asked him the first thing that popped in my head and after I hit send I regretted it. I asked if he would like to come over for lunch the day after RAW was at Mohegan Sun with a few of his friends. I regretted it up until the moment he replied. Though I don't know if he hesitated when he sent his reply but he said yes. Once he said yes I promised that I would only tell my best friend that he and the other wrestlers were coming and I made sure that I kept my word. He told me that it would be seven wrestlers including him, so Amanda and I prepared our mini feast for the guys.

"I wonder who Ted will bring with him?" she paused as she cut some vegetables for the salad. "Like Orton or Cody or Santino or even Lickey."

I rolled my eyes at the last name, "I have no idea. I've thought about it hundreds of times. Really it could be any of them; I just really have no clue."

"Do you think there will be enough food?"

"I hope so," I said smiling. "My father has been cooking for two days."

"Are you going to tell them that you didn't cook it?"

I laughed, "Ted knows that Phil cooked for them. Actually, I should tell you. Ted texts me all the time."

"He does not!"

"Yeah, he does." I said laughing.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want it to slip in front of Kara or Pete. I don't want Pete to think that just cause I am friends with a WWE wrestler that he is going to get him in. I wouldn't ask that of Ted."

"Yeah, you're right he would." She said drinking some water. "Where are your parents going to be?" she asked swallowing.

"Well, Hom is coming home after work and once Phil gets here they are going to go out to dinner."

"Why don't they just stay here and eat?" she asked confused.

"My father won't eat with the wrestlers," I said shaking my head.

She rolled her eyes, "He is ridiculous."

"I know but what they don't know is that Ted is going to pay for them."

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he insists that because they are cooking for him and the guys that he is going to give me money so they have a nice time out."

"That is really nice of him."

"I know well he is a very nice and sweet guy."

"Does he know you know that you like him?"

"If he does, he doesn't act like it. Ted genuinely loves Kristen. He talks about her all the time and I would never ever try to compromise that for him."

"That is so cute," she said teasing me.

"Shut up and finish cutting the vegetables already."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We watched the SUV pull into the driveway behind my car and then the wrestlers pile out one by one. Ted stepped out from the drivers chair as Sheamus stepped out from the front seat. Cody, Santino, Randy, Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne emerged from the back of the vehicle. Amanda and I exchanged looks.

"Oh man," I groaned.

Amanda's mouth was gaped open, "O-M-G! Lickey! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Okay, you need to calm down before he comes in the house. If they see you like this they aren't going to come in."

"But, but, but, you don't understand…"

"Amanda, you're talking to me, of course I understand. Three of my most recent favorite wrestlers from WWE are walking up the driveway to my door. I'm freaking out inside but I'm not going to let them know that and you are not either. Now calm the fuck down or go to the room with the dogs."

She looked at me shocked than closed her mouth, "Fine," she said as the doorbell rang.

I glanced back at her as I opened the door with a huge smile. "Jewels!" Ted yelled as he threw his arms around me.

"It smells delicious in there, let me in!" You heard from the end of the line.

"Let me introduce you to the guys," Ted said still smiling. "This guy here you know as Sheamus but you can call him Steve. This is Santino you can also call him Tony. And you know Cody and Randy. Than there is Kofi and last but not least we have Evan also known as Matt."

"It is nice to meet you all and this is my best friend, Amanda."

"Hey," she said from behind me. I was pretty sure she was eyeing Evan up and down. "Can I just call you all by your wrestling names; it is so confusing with real names. I'm new to all of this."

They laughed, "That'll be fine," Sheamus said.

"Well, I hope you guys are hungry," I said. "Sit. Sit. And lunch will be served.

"Everything was truly delicious," Ted said grinning over at me.

God I bet that smile could cure world hunger, I thought to myself as I smiled at him. "I told you my dad was a damn good cook."

"Hell, yeah he is," Randy said agreeing with me.

"Don't you cook?" Sheamus asked me.

"You mean if I had someone to cook for besides myself and Amanda, maybe than I would."

"Well, Boo boo you do make that pasta, peas and sausage thing," she said smiling as she pulled herself from her conversation with Evan and Kofi.

"Yeah, that is good, isn't it?" I said and than looked back at Ted. "I'm kind of sad that this is over though, but maybe next time you guys are in C T we can do it again."

"You know, I only live in Rhode Island, I can come eat here once a week," Kofi said smiling from ear to ear across the table from me.

"Don't say that I'll take you up on that offer," I said.

"You tweet me a weekly invitation and I'll come for dinner." He said adamantly.

"As long as you bring Evan," Amanda said.

Evan winked at her, "I think we can arrange that."

"I bet we'll all come back," Cody said from the other side of Ted. "What do you think Randy?"

He looked at me, "Can we order out?"

I laughed. "Do you mean like you call and tell me what you want and we make it and than I deliver it?"

"Exactly," he said.

"I don't know," I replied. "If you guys are in say Providence, it'll be cold by time I get it there."

"I'll bet we can thing of something before then. You could be like our caterers for events around here. I'm going to talk to Vince." Randy said matter of factly.

"Okay," I looked at Ted. "You guys have to go soon, huh?"

"Yeah, about ten more minutes and than we have to go on our way to the airport." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I missed Ted before he walked out the door; really I thought I would be stronger than I felt. Amanda and I began to clear the table, she was talking but I was silent. I wasn't sure how I felt, I just felt like I was losing something and I really shouldn't feel that way. As I walked by the door it opened and I turned and was face to face with Sheamus holding his bags in my doorway.

"I'm not ready to go yet," he said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked putting the dishes down.

He put his bag down on the floor, as I turned the water on and began to wash dishes. "For the past few months Ted has talked about you a lot."

"Well, we are friends," I said looking over at him.

"I know but I knew I liked you than and meeting you today I'm convinced there is something there between us."

Amanda dropped the plates on the floor behind him and we both looked at her, "Sorry, sorry my fault." She said as she began to clean up.

I looked back at him, "Sheamus-"

He cut me off, "Please, call me by real name. Call me Steve."

"Steve, I don't know I'm kind of iffy about trusting guys especially wrestlers."

"I know and I didn't come back here because I want to fuck you, Juli, I came back her because if I walked away and never came back I'd be afraid I would be throwing away something that has been meant to be for a very long time."

I turned the water off and dried my hands than looked back at him. "If it was meant to be, it always comes back to you."

"And that is why I am here," suddenly my text on my phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket and read the screen. 'I told him not to go back in. I'm sorry.'

"Ted didn't want you to come in here?" I said questioning him.

"No, he is jealous. Ted really cares about you."

"Ted is married. He shouldn't be jealous." I said shaking my head.

"I know. I've told him that several times. He is very protective of you and he doesn't want to see you get hurt by me or any of the guys."

"I wouldn't let you hurt me or any of the guys. I'm not good enough for you anyway," I said turning away from him to hide the tears that had filled my eyes.

Before I knew it his arms were around me, his lips were right next to my ear, "I don't want to ever hear you say that again. You are good enough. You are good enough for me."

I turned around in his arms and looked up into his face as a tear ran down my cheek, "Okay," I said quietly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked wiping the tear.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I'm not sure if it's because you told me that Ted really cares about me or that you wanted to be with me before you even met me."

"You are in love with Ted?" he asked the sadness apparent in his voice.

"No, I love Ted but I'm not in love with him. I won't let myself be. He is my best friend though I'd do anything for him."

"Why don't I believe that you aren't love with him?" he asked me.

"Steve, you can't be in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way about you."

"But what if he did? What if Ted loved you?"

"Maybe in a different life but not here not now and not ever. I know how much he loves Kristen and I would never ever take that away from her."

"Alright, but I still think you are in love with him."

I closed my eyes, "I don't believe in love."

"Than let me teach you the meaning of love." He said.

I opened my eyes, "Why?"

"Because you deserve to be loved, to feel love and to be in love and I want to be the one to show you how good it can be." He said pulling me to him in a hug.

"That was really cute, like on a gagging level, but cute," Amanda said to me.

I puffed on my cigarette and sighed, "I need to get passed the whole Ted doesn't want this thing."

"Ted doesn't want it because he is jealous. Ted is married he can't worry about who you are dating."

"I know. I know. I think I could grow to like him though."

"You think?" she questioned me.

"Yeah after all, Hom loves red hair," I said smiling.

She laughed, "You are such a bitch."

"I know but you love it."

"That I do." She said, "You know Evan, I mean Matt called me already."

"You are going to forget his name is Matt and just call him Evan all the time, aren't you?"

"You know it! He has already been warned." I laughed at her as the door to the house opened and Sheamus was standing next to me.

"I think Ted and I aren't friends anymore," he said.

I put my cigarette out and turned to face him, "Can we not talk about Ted for awhile? Just focus on what is in front of us."

He smiled, "I can do that."

"Good. I'd like that a lot." I said laying my head on his arm. "It's still early yet and I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, now that we are cleaned up, I think I am going to head home."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm beat and you guys need some time alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I am surprised my parents said you could stay here," I say lying next to him.

"Yeah, well, I'm a big guy to say no to," he said and laughed.

"Oh, yeah, you are so intimidating," I said turning on my side to look at him. "You sure don't scare me."

He looked over at me, "a lot of people think I am intimidating."

"I think you're a big pushover," I said smiling.

"I am so not a pushover," he ran his hand over my cheek. "Though you could push right through me and I wouldn't even care."

"Steve, you know you are the last person I'd ever thought I would be interested in."

"Really, well, what is usually you're type than?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, you won't hurt my feelings. I promise," he said.

"Randy, Cody or even Ted," I said still afraid that I was going to hurt his feelings.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" I said curiously.

"I think I fit in that category."

"How do you figure that?" I asked him smiling.

"Well, I'm tall, I'm skinny, I'm way sexier than Randy and I have amazing red hair."

I laughed, "Silly." He took my hand into his and I let him. "You know my mom hates red hair."

"Really, than I'll make sure to keep my baseball cap on tomorrow."

"Uhm, Steve," I said laughing, "Your beard and moustache make it pretty obvious."

He laughed, "I sometimes forget they are there. So, why'd she let me stay than?"

"I don't know. I'm not usually allowed to have boys in my room."

"You're thirty three years old," he said.

"I know, sad, huh?"

"Very, well, there won't be any other guys in your room but me," he said proudly.

"I bet not." I said yawning.

"I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me because I don't think you were completely before."

"Okay."

"You are in love with Ted, aren't you?"

I was quiet for a few seconds trying to figure out how to word my response correctly. "It doesn't matter how I feel about him, does it?"

"It does to me," he said looking directly into my eyes.

"Than yes, without all the denial in the way, I am."

"Why?" he inquired further.

"Ted never cared what I looked like. All that he ever cared about was that I was his friend. I'm glad he trusted me enough to come to my house but I wouldn't change our friendship into anything else. I don't want to ruin what we have and if it was to go anywhere else I wouldn't have that anymore."

"I am glad he trusted you enough to come here today too because he brought me to you."

I blushed, "Steve, you don't have to be mushy and sweet to win me over."

"I am being honest. Ted thought highly enough of you to share you with me and I will forever be indebted to him for it. I can accept that you have feelings for him; I honestly can't say that I blame you. I just want to know if those feelings will cloud your judgment of me."

"I can say that it shouldn't. You are two separate people. I would never compare you."

I said with a smile.

"Good. Than I'm okay with your friendship," he said.

"Don't worry Ted will talk to you. Ted thinks highly of you."

"Did he talk to you about me?"

"A few times," I said as my phone went off with a text message. Reaching over I picked it up. 'Don't sex Sheamus.' Amanda's text message said. I laughed and showed him and we both laughed together. As I cleared that I realized that Ted had also text me awhile ago. 'I don't think Sheamus is right for you.' I just shook my head and replied, 'than who is?' Two minutes later my phone was ringing and I smiled as I picked it up. "Hi, Ted."

"Don't Hi me. Why did it take you so long to respond?"

"Well, dad, if you need to know we were talking."

"I don't trust him with you."

"You do for everything else, why not with me?" I asked him.

"Because."

"Mr. DiBiase, I want a valid reason."

"Because Sheamus knows that you are mine."

"I am?" I said quieter.

"Of course you are, you're my best friend and I love you."

"Ted, you aren't in love with me. It isn't the same thing."

"Who says that I am not?" he said adamantly.

"You are married and you love your wife."

"I do love her, I always have but she isn't you."

"Listen, just because one of your friends is interested in me I don't think it is right that all of sudden you are going to change on me like this. You told me yourself many times that Sheamus was a great guy."

"But he isn't a great guy for you."

"So, says you," I said completely frustrated with him. "Ted, we won't ever be anything more than friends, ever. I need you to be my big brother. I need you to be my best friend. If I lose that I'd be completely lost. So, don't try and tell me now that everything has changed. That these few months as our friendship has progressed that it has been not just a friendship, please tell me you understand that."

"I do."

"Than please understand that this is my decision, I love you, you are my best friend but if I choose to be with Sheamus that is my choice and you need to accept it. Oh, and you need to talk to him too."

"Fine, fine, fine I get it. I understand really. I'll stop saying things to try and confuse you and I'll still talk to Sheamus."

"Thank you; now be safe on the rest of your way home."

"Bye, Jul," he said hanging up.

"Wow you really have him in check," Steve said laughing.

"Yeah, well, someone has to. Hopefully everything will be fine from now on."

"Hopefully, just one more thing though."

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Come lay with me, so we can get some rest." I complied with his request and lay close to him as he wrapped his arms around me. He just didn't' realize that this whole cuddling thing wasn't going to get him anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You didn't sex him, did you?" Amanda asked me.

"No, but he kissed me. Once," I said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah? How was that?"

"It wasn't bad," I said looking at my cigarette burning.

"Was he trying to put the moves on you to have sex or what?"

"Nope, not at all; for three days we lay together in my bed and he never kissed more than my cheek or my forehead. He never tried to touch me in an obscene way or force himself on me. Than when I drove him to the airport this morning, I walked him to the arrival area. He told me how much he was going to miss me and that's when I realized how much I would miss him too. I actually started to cry."

"You cried over someone leaving you? Sheamus? Really?"

"Shut up. Geez, I know you aren't that fond of him but he is sweet, he is nice to me and he genuinely likes me. That should give him some kind of brownie points." I said to her.

"No, you are my Boo boo. Not stinky ol' Sheamus."

"God, you sound like Ted," I said putting out my cigarette and shaking my head.

"I don't mind sharing you with Ted. Just Sheamus…ewwww."

I glared at her, "I think you and Ted should just accept the fact that Sheamus and I are going to be together."

"I think you should tell me about the kiss."

"You want to hear about our first kiss, but you don't like the guy?"

"Shut up and tell me."

"Fine," I said lighting another cigarette. "So, I start crying in the airport and he smiles down at me. His eyes are filled with tears and he promises me he'll be back next Tuesday. Than he turns to walk away."

"What? He was just going to leave with the promise of being back. Lame."

I ignored her and kept going, "I grabbed his arm and I told him to kiss me. Leaning down his lips connected with mine and that was when I knew for sure that our futures were entangled and that he was right about us. He smiled brightly at me as he turned to walk away and I folded my arms and cried. He did turn around once to look at me and I watched him wipe a tear from his cheek. Sheamus didn't want to go as much as I wanted him to stay."

"Gag. You two are pretty pathetic." She said.

"Oh, but if it was Ted you'd be fine with it."

"Exactly!"

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes at her. "I talked to Kofi."

"You mean tweeted him?"

"Well, I did tweet him. Than he followed me and direct messaged me with his number and told me to call him."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said he was going to talk to Evan but he was hoping that the two of them could get here in two weeks for a couple of days."

"Yes!" she said making the gesture like she just scored big time.

"Evan didn't tell you?"

"Well, he talked about coming here again he hadn't talked to Kofi about it yet." She said.

My phone went off with a text from Ted and as I read it I smiled, "At least Ted quit acting like I belonged to him."

"But you do belong to him," she said quickly.

"How do you figure? Ted and I will never be together."

"That is because you have it convinced in your mind that just because he is married that nothing will ever happen between the two of you."

"I wouldn't do that to Kristen. I wouldn't want someone to do that to me."

"I don't think Ted would leave Kristen just because he wants to be with you. I think Ted would leave her because they aren't in love anymore. Maybe you were blind to see the way he looked at you at lunch last week."

"Me? That is because he is my best friend."

"No, I am your best friend. He didn't look at you the same way I do. He looked at you like you were on a pedestal. Like no one else was in the room."

"I think if Ted DiBiase, jr. looked at me like that I am pretty sure I would notice." I said trying to really think about it.

"You are so in denial or maybe you just don't want to see it."

"Why wouldn't I want to see it? You know I love Ted." I said confused.

"You have already decided the way things are going to be in your head and once Juliann decides that things are going to be one way than that is the way she makes them be. I haven't been friends with you all these years to not notice that."

"It doesn't matter anyways. Ted has Kristin and now I have Sheamus."

She rolled her eyes, "don't say that I didn't tell you. I just hope you don't regret it for so long like you did the whole Chucky thing."

I looked at the ground wondering if she was right. If anyone knew me it was her. I did regret the whole Chucky thing for years and I could never change it. I just eventually accepted that things were the way that they were. Could that be what I was doing now?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next week Sheamus was at my door by Tuesday afternoon and he asked me to go with him on the road this week because they had house shows all weekend. I agreed and we left Thursday night and he took me on my first plane ride. It was reassuring to have him there holding my hand. We checked into our hotel room that night and it wasn't long afterwards that there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked him.

He said no, as he made his way across the room to answer the door. Ted stood behind the door his smile melting me as he stepped through the doorway. He immediately came over and gave me a hug. I knew this was my doing because I had told Ted that I was coming to the shows with Sheamus and without any warning he had invited himself to the party.

I realized Sheamus knew right away that I had told Ted and I could see he was mad. He hung around for about a half hour but he excused himself to go to the gym which left Ted and I alone in the room together.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I can't come and see you?" he asked looking hurt.

"Ted, you could have just seen me tomorrow. You did not have to come tonight."

"Juls, I needed to see you."

I sat down on the couch and folded my arms; he came and sat down next to me. "You are going to ruin everything for me and you don't even care."

"Well, I think this is all wrong."

I looked at him. I was so angry that my eyes were filled with tears as I stood up and looked at him and my voice got louder as I went on. "Don't you see this isn't your choice? You are my friend, my best friend and I get to make my own decisions. You don't get to decide if they are right or wrong. I choose to be here with Steve because I want to be."

He stood up next to me. "I choose to be here because you should be with me not Steve." He placed his arms on my shoulders, "Don't you get that I love you?" His eyes searched mine for an answer as my breathing came faster, I was feeling the need for a paper bag.

My eyes filled with tears and I began to cry. I talked much lower now. "Why did you decide to wait until I was with someone else to tell me you loved me?"

"Because I didn't realize until it was too late until someone had taken you away from me."

"Ted, I can't be with you," I said the tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Why?" The sadness was apparent in his face.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "you're married still, Ted."

"So, just because I am married you are going to let this go and just pretend that you aren't in love with me too?"

I nodded, "I won't be the reason you leave Kristen. I don't want to be afraid that one day you will do the exact same thing to me."

"Now you don't trust me? How could you ever think that I could ever not love you?"

I laughed through my tears, "tell me you have ever not said that to Kristen."

He looked away from me briefly than looked back into my eyes, "I can't but that doesn't mean I don't mean it."

"I have no doubt that you meant it when you said it to her too. I just don't want to be the other woman. Let me be with Steve. If we are meant to be, we will be."

"Juls, you are really going to let me go?"

"You know what you have to do. Please, Ted, just let it be."

He pulled me too him and I cried into his shirt. Than he pulled away and looked into my eyes and I didn't fight him as his lips came crashing down onto mine. I kissed him back taking in everything that was Ted DiBiase, jr. When I pulled away from the embrace, he wiped my tears. "Don't cry for me. Have hope that one day you and I will be able to be together so that I can hold you in my arms until the day we die."

He let go of me and walked towards the door as I wrapped myself in my arms and fell to the couch. I looked towards him at the door and he turned to look at me one more time before he went out the door. I lost all control and cried harder than I had in so long.

About a half hour later Sheamus walked into the room. He looked around realizing that Ted wasn't still there and came to sit next to me on the couch. His hand ran down my cheek. "You've been crying."

"Hold me." I said as he pulled me close to him.

"Is everything okay?"

"It is now," I said quietly.

"Where's Ted?" he asked.

"I don't know. Gone, I guess."

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said looking up at him. "I chose you."

He smiled, "really?"

"Can you do something for me?" I asked him looking into his eyes.

"Anything."

"Kiss me. Kiss me like you never have kissed anyone and than make me yours." He responded with his mouth as he picked me up and carried me to the bed and we made our relationship hit a new level of togetherness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wait back up a minute," Amanda said looking at me.

"What?"

"You kissed Ted?"

"Yeah," I said quietly looking down at the table.

"That's Bullshit cause then you hooked up with Sheamus."

"I know," I said looking back up at her, "but I needed to forget about Ted."

"So, you fuck the pale guy?"

I rolled my eyes. "That pale guy is my boyfriend."

"Pshhht, he shouldn't be."

"Let us not go there about who should be someone's boyfriend or not," she glared at me.

"That is ancient history. I mean after all Lickey and Kofi are coming today."

I got up from my chair and went outside for a cigarette. "So, anyways what I was saying is that he isn't talking to me. I think I lost him like completely and I don't know what to do."

"Text him," she said smoking her cigarette.

"I did. No response. I've called him. Left him voicemails. All with a giant epic fail," I paused as I really looked at her. "How bad do you think I've fucked up?"

"I think you should give him time. Seriously, you told him the way you would be with him. He can't just leave Kristen and think you'd immediately leave Sheamus? Can he?"

"Well, this is Ted we are talking about," I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, the same guy who tweets every time he eats." She said shaking her head. "Wait! That's it! Make him cookies."

"And give them to him how?"

"Fed ex?" she questioned.

I laughed, "What do I do text him and be like "expect a package. I over nighted you some chocolate chip cookies"?"

She laughed, "works for me."

I put my cigarette out. "Steve says I have to quit smoking."

"Uhm, how is that his choice?" she said following me back into the house.

"It isn't but it makes things easier at the arenas and the hotels. Though I did run out and Randy was supplying them to me. Every single time that man went outside while they taped RAW, he grabbed me and pulled me out with him."

"He smokes Marlboro's huh?" she asked.

"Yup, Marb Red's, it got to the point that I had to let him just give me drags of his."

"You were sharing cigarettes with Randy?" she laughed.

"Yup, Randy is my smoking buddy," I said adamantly as I stirred the chicken salad.

"That really amuses me."

"He asked for my cell number so he can text me in the future to find out if I am coming to shows so that I can bring him a special delivery of food."

"Wow, really? That is just wow."

"Exactly, but he also talked to me about Ted." I paused. "He told me he thought Ted was in love with me."

"Wait, so you're telling me that of the whole lot Randy is the smartest?"

I laughed, "I guess so, he seems to be the only other one that has figured it out and he has never talked to Ted about it. For some reason Randy trusted me to tell me things that I know other people don't know so I did tell him about everything and he said he wouldn't be surprised at all if Ted left her and that he wasn't talking to me because he was trying to figure things out without making my life more complicated."

"Wait so Randy was Oprah Winfrey in his past life?" she laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed. "He gave me some really good advice about some things. I kind of felt like I had an older brother even though I'm older than him," I said still smiling.

"That's cool. So, what time do you think they'll get here?"

I looked at the clock, "soon and if Evan is driving even sooner than soon."

"What does that mean?" she asked confused.

I shook my head, "ask him bout his driving sometime."

"Driving? What does he do?"

"You know that noise at the beginning of his entrance music?" she nodded. "I heard sometimes the car sounds like that." We both laughed. When I gained my composure I said, "Let's finish, they'll be here before we know it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I groaned as I over heard the announcement for next Monday night's RAW, a six man tag; Sheamus, Ted and Cody on one team. I groaned again as I folded my arms and walked outside the arena. Randy was already standing there.

"I thought you were never coming," he said. He was always the impatient one. Everything was always on Randy time, no other time existed.

"Sorry," I said quietly as I lit my smoke.

He searched my face as if waiting for me to say something, "Something is wrong? What is it?"

I looked up at him and our eyes connected, "Your match for next Monday."

"Don't worry everything will be done professionally," he tried to reassure me.

My eyes filled with tears, "I have a really bad feeling," I said shaking my head. "Something bad is going to happen." Looking at the ground I let the tears fall.

He tilted my chin up, "Don't cry. I hate when woman cry."

"Sorry," I said half smiling at him. "It's so hard. Sheamus is a really great guy and I feel terrible that all I think about is Ted. I should have never ever said yes to him."

His cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth as he placed both his hands on my shoulders and our eyes connected again. "Don't say that because I am pretty sure that you and I wouldn't be as close as we are if you hadn't. In my opinion, you did do the right thing. You thought choosing Sheamus was the right decision but your heart is telling you that you were wrong. None of us are perfect." His right hand wiped the tears that fell from my eyes. "You just have to fix it."

"That is the problem. If I do I hurt Sheamus and I ruin their friendship. No matter how I look at it, I'm the bad guy in all of this." I said the tears falling harder.

He threw his cigarette to the ground and pulled me into his arms. "It'll all be okay, I promise," he said stroking my hair with his hand.

Suddenly, we both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. I pulled away from Randy to see who it was and that bad feeling began to choke me. "So, this is what it comes down to?" Sheamus asked. "I trusted you enough to hang out with Randy and you are cheating on me with him? And really I thought my problem was Ted."

I had no response except the tears, as I felt myself shutting down and growing weaker by the second. "Sheamus, it isn't what you think," Randy tried to say but still hadn't let go of me.

"Really, because I saw with my own eyes how you too looked and it was awfully cuddly," I began to shake my head no as he went on. "Come to my locker room and get your things. I'm sorry I ever bothered."

"Don't say that," I said in hysterics now. Randy was holding me up.

He shook his head, "do it quickly. The sooner you are gone the better I will be." As he said it he turned and walked away never looking back.

Randy pulled me to him and I cried about how horrible I felt. Not only that now I broke his heart but that everyone was going to think I was with Randy which would make matters worse with Ted and cause problems for Randy. He picked me up some time later as I still cried and carried me to his locker room. He sat me in a chair and looked at me.

"Don't worry about anything. I'm going to go get your things."

I stuttered through my tears as I grasped for breath, "but he is just going to think that you and I are together and than everyone will."

"Than let them." He said without a flinch.

I was so confused. Why did he want me to ruin his life too?

Hours had gone by and I had finally stopped crying but I hadn't said a word to anyone. Some of the people tried to ask me what was going on except I had nothing to say to them because in all actuality nothing was going on. They had a rare house show on Tuesday night and this week Randy was traveling with Cody. I sat in the backseat of the car staring out the window at everything and nothing at all. We stopped at a gas station and Randy got out to pump the gas and than Cody turned to speak to me as he had so many times that night. "Do you want something from the store?"

I shook my head no. He turned back around and I spoke to him. "Why does everything always have to be so difficult?"

He turned and looked back at me. "Well, didn't you do that yourself?"

"Cody, really I love you, but if you really believe that something is going on with me and Randy than you are just as much a fool as Steve is."

He looked at me questioningly, "than why isn't Randy denying it?"

"I don't know," I said shrugging. "I thought he would and if you believe it than I am sure Ted believes it too."

"What does this have to do with Ted?" he inquired further.

"Cody, I love Ted. I was wrong to think that just because he is married that I could deny those feelings and fall for someone else. That is what I was talking to Randy about. That is why I was crying because I didn't want to hurt Steve in the end." I paused than laughed at myself. "This would have all been easier if I had just fallen for you. I should have talked to you on facebook."

"You know it may have worked if you dyed your hair blonde," he said smiling as Randy got in the car.

"Pfftt, never would have happened," I said.

Randy looked back at me, "I definitely think you should always be a brunette."

"Why Mr. Orton, I am so taking that as a compliment."

"I think you'd be hot as a blonde," Cody went on facing forward as Randy turned the car on and began driving.

"Guess I'm not hot now," I said glaring at the back of his head and added, "Thanks."

"No," he said turning quickly to look at me, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Surrre you didn't. You and I are now in a huge fight of epic proportions."

He groaned as he turned around, "I'm sorry. I hate being in huge fights with you they go on forever."

"Oh, it is definitely on Mr. Rhodes." I said smiling.

"Ugh," he said slouching in the seat and folding his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I lay on the bed of the hotel room. They had each gotten their own rooms and Randy insisted I stay with him even though I had argued that it would just imply further that there was something going on between us. In the end, he won; he always wins in case you were wondering. Even though I was exhausted I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to sleep as I felt the bed move and Randy lay down next to me.

"You could have gotten a room with two beds, you know," I said.

I was shocked to suddenly feel his body next to mine and his arms around me, "but than I wouldn't be able to do this."

Turning our eyes met, "Randy I-"

"Shhhh," he said pressing his finger to my lips as he began to gently kiss my neck. "I'm going to answer all your questions." My eyes closed at the sensations he was sending through me. "I don't care if everyone or anyone thinks we are together, but you have to know that you are the only one that knows that my wife and I are separated. You and I connect on a different level than anyone else; wrestler or otherwise and we both know that." I couldn't deny that. "I am completely aware that you are in love with Ted and I would never take that away from you," he said kissing up my neck to my mouth. Our eyes connected, "but Ted isn't here and I want you to feel reassured that everything will be okay in the end and I want you to understand that you do not need Sheamus. I want to be your lover. I want to have you," he said kissing my cheek. "When the time is right, I will let you go, I will give you to Ted and we will pretend to everyone that none of this every happened." He softly kissed my lips and I yearned for every part of him as I softly kissed him back. "But to us we will always know different," he said ravishing my lips with his and I gave all of myself to him.

The next morning I woke up in Randy's arms. You would think that it would feel weird but it didn't. I felt comfortable like it was a place I was always suppose to be. I looked up at his face as his eyes flickered open. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Morning," he muttered and I smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?" I said getting even more comfortable and he pulled me closer.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You could have put an idea in my head."

He laughed, "You still wouldn't have left Sheamus. I couldn't have planned last night if I tried to. Everything was perfect, well except for you crying but there won't be any of that for a long time, right?"

"I hope so."

"Not that I want to break this up but you and I need to shower because Cody will be here shortly."

"I forgot about him," I said with a laugh.

He laughed, "I made you forget Cody?"

I looked up into his eyes, "you made me forget a lot of things."

"Good, now are you up for that shower?" he inquired raising his eyebrow.

"I don't think I can say no to that," I said smiling widely.

"Is it true?" Ted asked me.

"Is what exactly true?"

"That Sheamus broke up with you because you are with Randy?"

"Sheamus broke up with me because he thought I was with Randy because when he came upon us I was crying and Randy was hugging me." I said.

"So it is true than?"

I shook my head and rolled me eyes, "I don't know why you of all people would actually believe that I could be with Randy. I love you and I always will. Last night I was upset because I was going to hurt Sheamus. It hurt to be with him to pretend there were feelings there when there wasn't. Randy just let him believe that him and I were something. Randy and I will never be more than friends, Ted."

"Well, that is good to hear. I'd have to wonder if when the time is right if I would have to keep hurting my friends to be with you." He said smiling.

"When the time is right, I will be yours and only yours." I said.

He leaned in closer to me, "Why don't you just be mine now?"

"Please, there is so much temptation there," I said licking my lips at the thought of his lips on mine. "Did you tell Kristen you were leaving her?"

He pulled away and looked away from me, "Not exactly."

"Than you take care of that and if you need me, I'm a phone call or text away," I said getting up and walking away. I turned around, "oh and if you are looking for me, I probably will be with Randy or Cody."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cody kind of took me under his wings when there were no shows and brought me with him where ever he went. Randy thought it was a great idea because it would elude people to think that he and I were in fact inseparable. Of course that didn't mean that he didn't text me constantly while I was with Cody which meant I put my phone on silent most of the time. Randy was great. He was an awesome friend even best friend but I knew after a couple of days that what I was taking as a friend with benefit relationship he was taking way more seriously. So, being with Cody was a breath of fresh air for me.

He went to the red box and rented a movie for us, we were about an hour into it when I realized he kept watching me. "What?" I questioned him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him slightly jump and reposition himself.

"Huh?"

I looked at him. "Why are you watching me? I'm not going to disappear I swear."

"I don't know." He hesitated, than really answered me, "I was just thinking."

"About me?" I pushed him further.

"Well yeah kind of in a way I guess."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What about me? Spit it out Rhodes." I grabbed the remote from between us and paused it.

"I can't tell you."

"Try me. The floor is yours, Codes."

I saw him gulp, look at the floor and back at me quickly as he began. "I was thinking that Randy was right you do work as a brunette."

"Uhm, Cody, were you thinking about me in a sexual way?" I inquired thinking this couldn't be happening.

"Maybe."

Fantastic, as if my life wasn't complicated enough. "Well, I'm flattered."

"Really," he asked seemingly surprised. "Well, I was thinking since you aren't with Sheamus anymore and Ted is taking his sweet ass time that maybe you and I could you know be more than just friends."

"Oh," I said. "Well, how do you think Ted would take it if he found out I was sleeping with another one of his close friends."

"Well, as I see it Sheamus was a fluke. It shouldn't have happened but Ted doesn't have to know about us."

You have got to be kidding me. Does WWE put something in their water that I am not aware of? I wasn't sure I could get out of this but honestly I didn't know if I really wanted to. How many times had I joked about having Legacy? Funny enough it was easier than I ever thought it could be and it made me want to take stock in a baby oil company. "You don't think it would be obvious?" I asked him.

"Well, I mean we are going to be together a lot."

"True." I said agreeing with him. "What about Randy?"

"Well, I've been around you two enough to know for sure that there is nothing going on between you two but I don't think we should tell him." He said shaking his head.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"It is my opinion that Randy led Sheamus to think there was something going on between you two because he wants there to be and if Randy thinks there is something going on with us than he might tell Ted because he is jealous."

Poor Cody he really didn't know Randy but if he thinks he would tell Ted he is wrong. Randy would never hurt me in my heart I know that. "Okay, well you have known him longer than me."

Cody moved closer to me. "So, now about us," he said running his hand down my cheek and lifting my chin up towards his face.

"What about us?" I asked waiting for his embrace.

"Are you ready?"

I smirked, "You better kiss me next and not tell me to suck it."

He smiled as his lips touched mine. A few minutes later he pulled away. "The suck it part comes a little later."

"I bet it does come, huh." I laughed.

"Yes," he said still smiling widely. "Should we turn the movie off and go to bed?"

Picking up the remote, I stopped the video and shut the tv off. "Ready whenever you are," I said as he stood up and put his hand out taking my hand into his and leading me to his bedroom.

"I have a problem," I said whispering into my cell phone a few hours later.

"Why are you whispering?" Randy asked.

"I don't want to wake Cody up."

"It's 8 p.m."

"I know. Listen. I have to tell you something."

"Did you sleep with Cody?"

"How'd you know?"

"I knew it would happen. I also knew you wouldn't say no. Don't worry I will share with Cody but no one else."

"Okay," I said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "Just wondering how my situation seems to get more bizarre by the week."

He laughed, "Go take care of Cody, but remember you are mine come the weekend."

"How could I forget?" I said smiling.

"Good. Talk to you soon." He said as he hung up the phone.

I deleted my call to Randy just in case and than went and lay back down with Cody. Immediately, he scooped me into his arms. I closed my eyes. Being Legacy's chick I could get use to that. I wanted to scream out look who has control over two of the baby oil boys. I sighed. Bizarre, confusing and unreal my life had become in a matter of a week and half. What the hell was going to happen next? 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Randy and Cody hid from me for awhile about what the match at Wrestlemania was going to be. They knew how bad I freaked out when Sheamus and Ted were on the same side and I thought that they would end up fighting. Lucky for me they didn't but the week before the mania pay per view they broke it to me what the match was.

I stared blankly at Randy.

He looked at Cody. "Uh, Juls?"

"Why did you wait until the week before to tell me?" I asked regaining control of myself and looking between the two of them. Cody went to speak but I interrupted them. "This just isn't going to work for me."

"You?" Randy said raising his eyebrow at me.

"The three of you in one match; together?" I paused as I turned around and started pacing the room. "One of you is going to get hurt and I'm going to freak out and yes this doesn't work for me."

"It goes with the storyline," Cody tried to interject into my rambling.

"Storyline? Storyline? Really? This is my life. Our life. You two are my best friends and Ted well you know about that." I said folding my arms and pacing faster.

They looked at each other as Ted walked into the room. "Did you call me?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked directly at him. "No, but I'm glad you are here this three way between you guys at mania doesn't work for me."

Ted looked at Cody and Randy as if they would tell him she had finally lost her mind. "Juls, I came to talk to you, but this match doesn't change. You'd have to change it with Vince."

"Bring me to him than."

"Bad idea," Randy said shaking and rubbing his bald head.

"Yeah, just let it be. We'll be fine." Cody chimed in.

"You think we are going to get hurt?" Ted asked me.

I paused before I answered him and got lost in his eyes. "No. Yes. I don't know. You know me I'm a worry wart. I don't want you or my friends to get hurt."

He put his hand out. "We won't the three of us will be fine. Now come for a walk with me."

I placed my hand in his as he lead me from the room and I followed him but turned back to look at Randy and Cody before we were clear of the room. "Where are we going?" I asked turning back towards him.

"Somewhere private."

"Really?" I asked as he turned into an empty room, turned the light on and closed the door. He looked at me and smiled than kissed me. A few minutes later when he pulled away I asked, "Ted, what is going on?"

"I moved out of my house."

"What?" I was shocked. I didn't think he ever would.

"Now we can be together," he said pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and my thoughts immediately went to Randy and Cody. What was I going to do now?

Part of me felt terrible telling Randy I was going back to the hotel tonight with Ted. I could see the sadness in his eyes and I felt part of me break inside. It made me think I was having second thoughts about going with Ted because I didn't want Randy to hurt but I went. Ted was who I always wanted. He was who my heart belonged to wasn't it?

I watched him move around the hotel room and I smiled to myself realizing why I was in love with him. He was beautiful. He was everything I had ever wanted but part of me wasn't here. Part of me was with Randy and part of me was with Cody. I know it isn't possible to be in love with three people at one time but that was when I realized that I cared about them just as much as they cared about me.

"Juls, you alright?" Ted asked me.

I jumped realizing he was right next to me on the bed. I smiled. "I was just thinking about you." It wasn't a complete lie, I was partly.

He leaned down and kissed my neck than kissed up to my lips. It was fantastic. Everything I was ever imagining it would be. It was like he was that one person I had always been looking for. Every part was perfect. It felt perfect. The touching, the rubbing, the licking, the sucking it was even better than I ever thought it could be. He pushed my hair out of my face as we lay next to each other our clothes were all of off and we were already now. Ready for the best part: the sex! He pushed me onto my back and climbed over me pushing my hair out of my face. "Are you ready?" he asked me licking his lips.

I smiled and nodded, "Please, don't make me wait longer," I said ready for more. He leaned down, kissed me and that was when it happened. His cell phone on the night stand rang. He stopped kissing me and looked at the phone. "Ted?" I questioned as he reached over and picked it up. He read the front and than pushed the answer button.

"Hello." He said. "Hey baby," he said climbing off of me, off the bed and walking to the other side of the room. "No, I wasn't sleeping, I was dozing a bit." I was shocked. He lied to me. How could he do this to me? "Yeah, okay. I love you too. Bye."

My eyes filled with tears as he turned around it took a second before his eyes met mine. "How could you?" I said getting up and getting dressed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you. I just I can't leave her but I still want us to be together."

The tears began to run down my cheeks as I pulled my pants on. "You and I are done. Done!" I yelled. "There will never be a me and you. Never! I can't believe that you of all people would do this to me." I picked my shirt up and began putting it on as he made his way over to me.

"Juls, babe, please hear me out," he said with desperation in his voice.

Picking up my bra, panties and shoes I looked at him dead in the eyes, "We are done. Don't call me babe. Don't call me anything. I don't ever want to speak to you again." I said walking to the door. I opened it and slammed it closed as I made my way down the hall to Randy's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I leaned against Randy's door and collapsed to the floor sobbing my eyes out. A few minutes later the door opened and Randy was quickly by my side pulling me into his arms. "What happened?"

"He lied."

"He lied?"

"He is still with Kristen."

He kissed my forehead, "It'll be okay, come on, come inside. Pick up your stuff."

I grabbed my things and slowly got to my feet with his help and went through the doorway as he closed the door. He sat me on the edge of the bed and sat down next to me. He pulled me close to him and held me to him tightly. "How could he do this to me? How could he do this knowing how much I cared about him?"

"I'm sorry, Juls."

I looked up at him, "At least I didn't fuck him. Though you would never know it by me carrying my undergarments," I sad as I threw them on the floor. "Can we lie in bed? I just want you to hold me."

"Anything you want, dear." He said as we lay down and he pulled me close to him. I stopped crying feeling comfortable in his arms. I cared about Randy greatly but he wasn't what I wanted but at the same time he always protected me. He always made me feel safe. In his arms no one could touch or harm me. In a sense he made everything better but it wasn't going to last and I knew it. I could feel it in my bones. Something was wrong, something wasn't right.

I turned around and looked up at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," he said wiping my tears off my cheek.

"Please tell me now?" I saw sadness in his eyes. "Samantha?"

"We talked tonight," he said his eyes filling with tears.

"You're getting back together?" I inquired.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have said yes to going home if I had known that Ted would do this to you tonight," he said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Don't you cry, Randy, you've been telling me all along that you two might reconcile. There was never any reason to doubt that Ted and I wouldn't be together. I'm not mad at you. You have always been honest with me. That is why I love you. That is why you are my best friend. I don't know where I would be without you. You've held my hand through so much."

"I do love you though," he said. "I know that you think you are in love with Ted but I know that you aren't. You care about him a lot. You've been too blind to see how I really felt about you. Part of me is so in love with you," he said as more tears fell, "it was so hard to let you go with him tonight and if I had known that this would happen than I never would of let you go."

"Randy, this was my choice not yours. I needed to do this to know where I belonged. Part of me will always belong with you. You have kept me safe and protected me through so much. I will forever be indebted to you. You truly are one of my best friends."

He pulled me close to him as he cried, "I'm sorry, Juls."

I said nothing as we both cried. "I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too." He said without hesitation.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do? You can stay here with me." He said sadly.

"It is for the best that I go. We both know you and I can't lie next to each other and keep our hands to ourselves."

He smiled, "That is very true."

"I'll see you later today," I said as I smiled back, picking up my bag I walked from the room down the hall once again. I made my way around the corner to find the room I was looking for and knocked twice waiting for an answer.

The light turned on as the door opened. Cody blinked repeatedly at me, "Juls, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to share your bed tonight." I asked walking into the room.

"Wait, I thought you were with Ted tonight." He asked confused and scratching his head.

"Well, I was," I said quietly. "Ted lied." 

"Ted what?"

I looked into his eyes, "he lied. He never left Kristen. He just wanted me too and thought he could keep her a secret."

He threw his arms around me, "oh my god, are you okay."

"I wasn't at first, but Randy calmed me down a bit."

"Did he tell you that him and Samantha are getting back together?" he asked.

"Yes, he did." I sighed. "It made me think about some things. Randy said a few things to me that actually made sense." I paused. "I don't think I am in love with Ted."

"Seriously?"

"When I went with Ted tonight all I thought about was you and Randy."

"You thought about me?"

I nodded, "If I loved Ted why was I thinking about the two of you? I care about Randy because he keeps me safe but with you it is different."

He sat down on the bed, "Different? Why would you think about me when you could think about Ted or Randy?"

"Don't you see, Codes? It's you."

"I always knew Ted would hurt you." He said.

"You were trying to tell me that the first night we got together, weren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want to come out and say it because I knew it would push you away."

"You are a very smart man, Mr. Rhodes. You were giving me another option without me even knowing it. You never treated me like I wasn't yours. You treated me like we were together."

"I know. I wanted you to see that if someone loved you, they would show you that they loved you." He said.

I sat next to him and smiled at him, "So, you do love me?"

"Ah, Juli, I am so in love with you. I even let it go that you were sleeping with Randy."

I looked at him shocked. "You knew?"

He laughed, "of course I did but I also knew that you responded to me differently than him."

"I don't know if I'm in love with you," I said.

He cupped my cheek in his hand. "I'm fine with baby steps," he said with a smile, "Just tell me that you will be mine."

I smiled back, "I wouldn't be anyone else's." I said as he kissed me softly on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The last week had been everything I ever thought I would have with Ted and so much more. Cody was everything to me. It only took a couple of days for me to realize it. I just had to get everyone else out of the picture to see it. I was growing to love him more and more everyday and I wouldn't change any of this for the world. I hadn't talked to Ted but Randy still talked to me everyday and at the same time he was happy that he made the decision to be with Samantha again.

Today was Sunday and the night of the Wrestlemania pay per view and tonight was the three way dance of Cody, Randy and Ted. Cody had kissed me before he made his way down to the ring and I gave him that worried look in which he told me that he would be fine. I couldn't help but smile back at him as he turned to run out for his entrance. I made my way to the monitor in the back so that I could watch the match myself.

It was a pretty decent match until it reached about three quarters of the way in and that's when I realized that something was wrong. Something was wrong with Cody. He just wasn't responding right to Randy and the worried look on his face made me go into panic mode. I was even more convinced when I saw Ted's reaction from the outside as he climbed into the ring to take the RKO and the three count. Cody was lying on the mat barely moving and than the camera left him. My heart began to beat faster because I knew that wasn't how the match was supposed to play out. I knew that Cody was supposed to take the RKO and the pinfall and that didn't happen. I ran as close to the back of the ramp as I could. I could just make out his lifeless body in the ring and the trainers standing around him. My eyes filled with tears as I saw Ted walk into the back up the ramp and into the back area. Randy was walking up the ramp now but he went to the side, he must have seen me standing there. I saw the look on his face as he got closer to me and pushed me towards the back. The tears fell freely from my eyes. His arms were immediately around me.

"Tell me what happened." I pleaded through my tears.

"I don't know. One minute he was fine and the next he wasn't."

"I knew it. I knew someone would get hurt," I cried.

"Come on. Come in back. They will get him in the back and you can see him."

"They aren't going to let me near him," I said shaking my head.

"Don't worry; I will take care of it." He said pushing me into the back.

I waited and waited for someone to tell me what had happened but to no avail. It was like I was invisible and Randy had gone to see what was going on over an hour ago and had never came back. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pushed send.

"Hello?"

"Amanda," I said breaking out into a fresh supply of tears.

"Boo boo? Why are you crying?"

"Cody is hurt and no one will tell me what is wrong with him."

"Cody?"

"Yeah, I'm with Cody. It's a long story I promise I will tell you later."

"How did he get hurt?"

"That is just it, I don't know. No one will tell me anything. Randy is god knows where trying to find out and I'm just sitting here by myself wondering what the hell is going on and if he is okay."

"That is ridiculous. I'm going to call Evan and have him come find you. Where are you?"

I explained to her where I was and hung up. A few minutes later Evan was walking up to me. "Come on Boo boo," he said putting out his hand.

"Where are we going?" I said putting my hand in his.

"Just follow me," he said with a wink as he led the way.

Evan led me right into this infirmary type room where there were a few beds and Cody was laying on one of them. I said thank you to him as he left and I took Cody's hand into mine. "Excuse me," I heard from behind me. "You don't belong in here."

"But he is my boyfriend." I said adamantly.

"Sure he is and I'm the president."

"That is his girlfriend," I heard a familiar voice say from behind the trainer. Looking over my eyes connected with Ted's.

"Are you sure?" He asked him.

"Absolutely," he said.

"What happened?" I asked the trainer but him and Ted answered at the same time. They looked at each other and Ted gestured for him to go first.

"He has a concussion."

"Than shouldn't he be awake?" I asked concerned.

"No, he needs as much rest as he can get."

"Thanks," I said looking back at Cody. I heard the trainer walk away and Ted get closer to me. "How did you find out?"

"Randy told me." He said. "I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I hope you aren't just with him to spite me."

I moved quickly in front of him. "If you honestly think that I would use Cody to get back at you than you are dead wrong. That proves that you never knew me in the first place." I said threw gritted teeth.

"Maybe," he said, "but I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Than you should have never said that to me," I said trying to steady my voice and not yell.

"What I really came to say is I'm sorry about Cody. Randy and I aren't sure what happened."

"I knew it before Randy knew," I said turning around and looking at Cody.

"How?" he asked.

"I was watching from the monitor and I felt it in all my bones that something was wrong that it wasn't right and as soon as I saw Randy's reaction that was when I knew for sure."

"You did say from when you found out that something would happen. Did you really feel that something would go wrong?"

"Yes," I said turning back around and looking at him. "I really care about him."

"But you don't love him," he said matter of factly.

"No, I never loved you."

"What?" he said confused.

"I really thought it was you that I was in love with all this time but it wasn't. I was in love with the idea of being in love with you. At least I think that's what it was."

"I think you did love me."

"I think in the beginning I did." I said.

"It is my fault than, I took way to long."

"You still aren't ready. You love Kristen. We both know that you are in love with her."

He took a minute to answer, "I think if Kristen wasn't in the picture that you and I could be happy."

"Maybe in another life but in this life we aren't meant to be."

"Than can we just be friends I really don't want to lose you completely."

"I will think about it." I said.

"Well that is the first step. I will leave you alone with Cody," He said turning to walk away but he turned around quickly and said, "Juls."

"Yeah?" I said looking back at him.

"I'm glad that you found someone who makes you happy because you do deserve that," he said and smiled as he turned and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took Cody awhile to heal but eventually he did. I waited on him night and day until he was better. He was so afraid that I'd leave him but I could never because my heart belonged to him and no one else. During that time I realized that I could be Ted's friend because that was all I ever wanted with him to begin with. It has now been a year since that Wrestlemania and tomorrow night is another Wrestlemania for the books. Cody has promised that he won't get injured and I know that he will try his hardest to hold up that promise.

Randy had asked me to go out and have a smoke with him. I followed him outside like I had so many times before. He lit his Marlboro and looked at me. "What?" I asked curious to find out what was going on.

"I had this dream last night," he said looking off into the distance as if he was envisioning it again, "about us."

"Randy that was a lifetime ago. We both know that it won't ever happen again."

"I know," he said with a big sigh as his eyes connected with mine. "Honestly, I miss it. I miss us being that close. You are the only person I have ever trusted completely."

"I'm still here. I won't ever go anywhere and you know that," I said taking a puff of Marlboro.

He smiled as he took a puff of his cigarette, "In my dream there was no Cody and no Ted in our way and you and I were happy."

"Cody isn't going anywhere."

"I'm not saying that he is. I think that you and him are soul mates. I just think that you and I are soul mates too on a different level."

"I don't disagree with that Randy. Actually, I think you are right. There are so many things that I never would have been able to get through if it wasn't for you."

"Same here but with you," he said. "But I think I had that dream because Sam and I we're done, for good this time. We both agreed it was the best thing to do."

"Oh, Randy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm not too upset that her and I are over but that dream made me realize that all this time I've been holding on to the slightest hope that you and I would one day be together. Even though in all reality I know that we will never be." He closed his eyes and lit another cig as the tears began to fall down his face.

I pulled him too me immediately and held him in my arms as he cried. "I'm sorry I never thought that I would hurt you too. I've hurt so many people and it was never my intention. I told you that part of me would always love you and that is the truth but I'm so in love with Cody that I would never ever do anything to lose him."

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "I know that and I understand but my heart doesn't."

"I'm sorry," I said my eyes filling with tears as I began to cry with him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for you have been honest with me from the very beginning."

I let go of him and pulled another cigarette out and lit it. "But I still feel at fault in some way." I turned away from him unable to look at his tears or control mine and that was when I saw Cody. He walked quickly over to us. "Please don't tell me you think there is something going on with us."

"No," he said taking me into his arms, "I heard most of the conversation." He looked at Randy, "Dude, I know you are upset and I understand why but you need to compose yourself because your match is on in five minutes." Randy threw his cigarette down and ran into the building. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'll be okay," I said quietly.

"What do you say we get ready and head out?"

I smiled at him as he looked into his eyes, "I love you Mr. Rhodes."

He smiled back, "that wasn't the answer I was suspecting but I love you too."

"Cody, I am so glad that it is you I am in love with."

He pulled me into his arms, "I'm glad you love me because if you didn't what Randy looked like would be me."

Pulling away I looked at him. "You have nothing to ever worry about. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," he smiled wider. "You know I was waiting for the perfect time but I think now is." He paused and pulled one hand off me and reached into his pocket pulling out a ring box. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Fresh tears fell from my eyes. "It would be my honor." I said as he slipped the ring onto my finger and than I kissed him long and hard on his lips.

That night began another chapter in our lives one that I would never give up for the world. You should know that our wedding was beautiful it was beyond anything that I would have ever imagined. The day I became Mrs. Cody Rhodes I felt totally complete and realized that this was the reason my life had taken all the twists and turns to get here and I wouldn't have changed any of it for anything in the world.

THE END


End file.
